Wire is conventionally supplied to manufacturing operations in the form of coiled packages which are designed to be mounted on spools adjacent the feed end of the forming machine which may be a machine for making springs, or a wire drawing machine for reducing the diameter of the wire for use in subsequent operations. When the wire forming machine is run continuously, the conventional method of handling wire is satisfactory since a full spool is mounted on a reel adjacent the machine and the machine continues to operate until the wire is exhausted from the reel. However, when running the machine in short runs, problems may develop when it is necessary to change the wire supply, for example when changing from one size of spring wire to another, or when changing from wire of one material to another. When changing the wire, the coil of wire on the spool must be tied or otherwise secured so that the run of wire extending into the machine may be severed to enable removal of the coil, which may then be of a non-standard size or configuration. The removal of the non-standard coil presents difficulty and sometimes the coil may be damaged by the handling equipment, or may be damaged during storage between runs. If the remaining coil is not properly tied, the wire may spring out of its coiled configuration and be lost for further use.
In any event the storage facilities for the wire prior to its being installed adjacent the wire receiving machinery, normally is in a yard area where the wire is exposed to the weather. In shipping the wire coils, they are also exposed to the weather. If the wire is stored under roof, it normally is in a remote section of the plant where the wire may become corroded or otherwise impaired by exposure to the ambient conditions.